


Falling Asleep Together

by ChickenBatnana



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: And a bean, Anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Omori is real, Sleep terror, and sunnys twin, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenBatnana/pseuds/ChickenBatnana
Summary: Sunny, ever sleepless, comforts his sleepwalking brother Omori at night.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Falling Asleep Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing OMORI Discord people for brainstorming this AU with me! Lost library gang :P
> 
> And a loooot of thanks to my awesome beta reader Pitmore, who helped a ton with making this <3 Check out their fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967697/chapters/71085567

Sunny pulled his bed sheet over his head. This was never going to end, was it? His head spun with exhaustion, making him unsure if all the tiny noises he heard were real or imagined. Sunny wasn't sure how late it was, nor had he been the day before, or the day before that. Sometimes, he was jealous of his twin brother, Omori, seeing as he had no issues falling asleep. If anything, he had issues waking up.

His body shook again as he heard a loud thump. Sunny cowered beneath the covers. He could see his hands shake in the darkness. Was something in his room? Here to attack and kill him? A ghost? Or worse, a spider? Maybe a really huge one?

A noise of incoherent mumbling could be heard to the right of Sunny. That… Wasn’t a noise spiders made, was it?

‘’Mor.. Mori is that you?’’ Sunny shakily asked, voice shivering as much as his whole body. No response, only more mutters that made no sense. He couldn’t hear it properly from underneath the sheets... 

Sunny cautiously peeked his head out of his safety blanket. The mumbling.. That was his brother’s voice. Rare to hear, even for him. Omori was more quiet than Sunny, and that said a lot. After rubbing open his tired eyes, Sunny’s vision adapted to the room.

He saw Omori sitting on the ground, next to his bed. He was staring at nothing, grabbing forward to something that wasn't there. His eyes were open, but glazed over. Expression even more glassy-eyed than usual, and even more sleepy than Sunny's. This was a face Sunny recognised all too easily. Omori was still asleep.

‘’Mori..’’ He tried again, pulling his blanket further down. Omori stood up from the floor, facing Sunny when he himself sat up on his bed.

‘’Whadda.. ‘S yea. Sunny? No.. Yes.. Wait-’’ Omori’s confused mumbling went on. 

Sunny stood up and moved closer, shushing his brother softly as he put a hand on his shoulder. ‘’Ssh.. Shh… You’re okay..’’

Omori grasped at seemingly nothing again before clinging onto Sunny’s side, nearly letting all of his weight fall onto him as he went limp. Sunny caught his brother in a hug, petting his head and giving him a gentle shake. It was too dark to see, but Sunny could now hear him _sob_.

‘’Wake uuup..’’ Sunny put up another attempt. ‘’You’re okay.. I’m here.’’ 

Letting out a loud sniff, Omori pushed his face into Sunny’s chest. ‘’S-sunny..’’ He hiccuped. At least he recognised Sunny was there, which wasn't always the case when this happened.

Sunny stroked his hair again and sat him down on the nearest bed, which was his own. ‘’Are you awake..?’’

‘’Whaa..’’

Sunny tried to give him a small shake by his shoulder in an attempt to pull him out of whatever world he had gone to now. ‘’Come on..’’

Omori blinked. Maybe just to blink his tears away. After another shake, his hand jolted to his face. Sunny pet his head more, steady and soft the way he knew his brother liked it. He let his brother lean on him as he wiped the tears. 

‘’Are you awake now?’’

‘’W-why.. Are we on your bed..?’’ He replied in between sobs.

That was a yes in Sunny’s book. He smiled weakly, a smile that Omori probably couldn’t see in his disorientation, and then he slowly let him sink onto the bed.

''...Headspace again?'' Sunny asked, to which Omori replied with his usual quick nod. It made Sunny sigh, this 'headspace' of his. 

Sunny stood up and laid down all cozily next to him, snuggled together with a plushy or two. His eyes fell close effortlessly, reminding him how tired he was.

‘’Good night, Mori.’’

‘’Night..’’

That night, he would let Omori sleep next to him, if just to keep him in the real world for some time.

That night, Sunny wouldn’t have such a hard time falling asleep either.


End file.
